Été Cruel Trop Chaud Pour le Supporter
by anny.heart
Summary: Comment Jack prend t-il le départ de Sue lorsqu'elle accepte la position à New York? Comment réagit-il une fois que l'eau est passé sous les ponts et que le temps passe?


**Été Cruel... Trop Chaud Pour le Supporter**

Elle est partie… Elle est allée à New York le mois dernier pour une nouvelle position, laissant l'équipe, quittant ses amis, la ville, me quittant… moi…

Washington est maintenant sous la pire vague de chaleur depuis les 10 dernières années, les gens évitant les rues, choisissant la froidure de l'air conditionnée dans le confinement de leur maison. Excepté moi…

Quelque chose d'étrange me dit quoi faire, comment agir, comme si je n'avais même plus le contrôle de ma propre vie. Et comme une marionnette marchante, je le suis, faisant ses quatre volontés sans penser plus loin.

Je viens donc ici presque tous les jours, me rappelant des souvenirs de joies partagées, de sourires complices et de larmes. Mais aujourd'hui ça fait mal comme jamais auparavant… Le soleil est radieux, me rappelant son sourire et son cœur immense, toujours prêt à répandre le bonheur autour d'elle, même lorsque tout le monde pense que c'est inutile.

Le sourire qui mourrait d'envie de relever le coin de mes lèvres ne pouvait combattre la pesanteur de mon cœur. Tristement je dois accepter que ce soit une bataille perdue et me résoudre à cette lassitude et l'ennui que je ressens depuis ce temps… le jour où elle est partie avec mon cœur…

Hot summer streets and the pavements are burning  
I sit around  
Trying to smile but the air is so heavy and dry  
strange voices are saying (ah what did they say)  
Things I can't understand

_Les rues et les pavements de l'été chaud sont brûlants_

_Je reste assis là_

_Essayant de sourire mais l'air est si lourd et sec_

_D'étranges voix disent (ah qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient)_

_Des choses que je ne peux pas comprendre_

Elle a découvert combien ce monde peut être cruel avant que nous nous rencontrions, ayant à grandir avec les rires des enfants et leurs taquineries. Travailler pour le FBI n'a pas changé sa vision des gens—elle croit qu'il y a toujours une pointe de 'bien' caché dans chacun. Sa seule présence dans nos vies fut suffisante pour changer le monde autour de nous, apportant un rayon de soleil éclairant nos nuits et nos âmes, apportant la foi et l'espoir dans mon cœur. Maintenant qu'elle est partie, je suis seul avec le vide de mes rêves, la froideur dans mes bras. Le soleil réchauffe peut-être encore la Terre, mais mes jours sont maintenant assombris par sont absence.

It's too close to comfort this heat has got right out of hand  
it's a cruel, cruel summer  
leaving me, leaving me here on my own  
it's a cruel, cruel summer

_C'est trop fermé pour le réconfort cette chaleur est devenue hors de proportion_

_C'est un cruel, cruel été_

_Me laissant, me laissant seul ici par moi-même_

_C'est un cruel, cruel été_

D'une certaine façon j'ai perdu plus qu'une amie ce jour-là. Combien de fois m'ai-je demandé quand tu es devenue plus que ça pour moi? J'ai perdu le compte... Je ne peux même pas me souvenir si tu as déjà été que ça—une amie—pour moi. Depuis le premier jour tu as usé de ta magie sur moi, jetant un sort sur mon cœur et mon âme, les remplissant d'étincelles de toutes sortes.

Étincelles de joie quand tu étais près de moi, étincelles de contentement quand tu me touchais, même le plus léger des contacts apportait une vie nouvelle en moi. Et je dois l'admettre, étincelles de peur lorsque tu étais blessée physiquement ou émotionnellement ou encore en danger.

Le prix que je dois maintenant payer pour ton absence est beaucoup trop élevé. Peut-être ne l'as-tu jamais réalisé, mais Lévi aussi avait un effet réconfortant sur moi. Ce fidèle compagnon que tu avais, courant toujours autour, te suivant comme une ombre canine, écoutant les complaintes et les écarts de tout le monde sans broncher. Comment se fait-il qu'il faille que tu sois partie pour que je comprenne ce que tu signifiais pour moi?...

now you're gone  
you're not the only one  
it's a cruel, cruel summer  
leaving me, leaving me here on my own  
it's a cruel, cruel summer

now you're gone  
you're not the only one

_Maintenant tu es partie_

_Tu n'es pas la seule_

_C'est un cruel, cruel été_

_Me laissant, me laissant seul ici par moi-même_

_C'est un cruel, cruel été_

_Maintenant tu es partie_

_Tu n'es pas la seule_

Voyant les rues commencer à se remplir de gens tandis que le soleil se couche et que la température baisse, je sais que je devrais retourner à la maison, mais les cicatrices brûlantes dans mon cœur sont trop chaudes pour que je les supporte, je ne peux plus m'en charger seul—j'ai besoin d'elle.

La semaine de congé qu'on nous a donnée ne semble pas m'aider, ce serait plutôt le contraire en vérité. Mes amis sont partis, chacun prenant des vacances bien méritées avec leurs familles ou ceux qu'ils aiment, me laissant ici me morfondant dans mon désespoir.

Il y a tant de monde que l'air devient difficile à trouver, ou serait-ce mes poumons qui sont trop remplis et ne peuvent plus en prendre d'avantage?... Je devrais y aller...

The city is crowded, my friends are away and I'm on my own  
it's too hot to handle, so I gotta get up and go  
it's a cruel, cruel summer

_La ville est bondée, mes amis sont loin et je suis seul_

_C'est trop chaud pour que je le supporte, alors je dois me lever et partir_

_C'est un cruel, cruel été_

Marchant dans mon appartement à l'air conditionné, je réalise que peu importe où je regarde, à quelle profondeur je cherche ce quelque chose pour remplir le trou qu'elle a laissé, le moins je vais trouver. Elle est unique et rien ni personne ne pourra jamais prendre la place qu'elle avait dans mon cœur et dans ma vie.

Est-ce que cet été ne se terminera jamais, pour que ça cesse de me faire mal, les souvenirs s'amenuisant? Chaque chose, chaque endroit, chaque essence m'apporte des souvenirs de l'analyste blonde. Mais je sais au plus profond de moi que la dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulu pour moi, c'est que je me cache du monde, que j'arrête de vivre. Je dois l'accepter et passer à autre chose…

leaving me, leaving me here on my own  
it's a cruel, cruel summer  
now you're gone  
you're not the only one  
it's a cruel, cruel summer

_Me laissant, me laissant seul ici par moi-même_

_C'est un cruel, cruel été_

_Maintenant tu es partie_

_Tu n'es pas la seule_

_C'est un cruel, cruel été_

---

La sonnerie de son téléphone cellulaire le tira de sa rêverie.

« Hudson. »

« Jack, c'est Bobby. »

« Bobby? Je croyais que tu devais aller visiter ta famille en dessous! »

« Ouais, j'étais censé, mais, tu sais comment c'est avec la famille, hein? Toujours des choses de dernière minute qui viennent vous déranger! Donc je suis ici et puisque tu étais ici aussi… j'ai pensé que peut-être… on pourrait aller prendre quelques bières et faire une partie de billard. »

« Écoute, je suis désolé que tu aies à rester ici pour la semaine, mais… je ne crois pas que je serais de bonne compagnie ce soir. »

« Jack, » dit Bobby l'inquiétude dans la voix, « tu n'as rien fait depuis les derniers mois, tu déclines toujours. Ce soir, je n'accepte aucun 'non' comme réponse, tu m'entends l'ami? » Il ajouta ne laissant aucune place pour l'argumentation. Il soupira et continua, sentant la douleur que Jack devait encore ressentir malgré tout ce temps et l'eau qui avait coulé sous le pont. « Jack, je sais que ça a été difficile de la laisser partir… Et que sortir avec moi n'effacera probablement pas la douleur, mais qu'est-ce que je peux dire… c'est un été cruel… »

Un petit ricanement résonna sur la ligne dans l'oreille de Bobby et c'était ce qu'il attendait. « Aller, je passe te prendre dans dix minutes. »

« Bobby?... merci... »

Jack raccrocha, sachant très bien que ça prendrait du temps pour qu'il aille mieux, mais maintenant il n'était plus seul, il avait des amis pour partager cette partie de son fardeau, quelqu'un qui l'écouterait. Tournant les talons, il réalisa quelque chose—ses amis ne l'avaient jamais laissé, il les avait repoussés, et tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'était d'attendre qu'il soit prêt à s'ouvrir et à recommencer à vivre…

Peut-être que l'été ne serait pas si cruel après tout…

Fin...

_Chanson 'Cruel Summer' de 'Ace of Base'._


End file.
